


Kiss the Nerves Away

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Gee, Sti, why would I be nervous to meet my underage boyfriend’s wolfsbane-bullet-gun-toting-Sheriff-father? Who the hell knows!” Ennis all but shouted, his jaw tensing as his lips pulled down into a frown. Stiles didn’t like it.





	Kiss the Nerves Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leviice458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/gifts).



> Wrote this for Levy when he was having a bad time. Love ya <3
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

“You’re nervous!” Stiles accused, throwing his head back and laughing when Ennis turned to glare at him. “Ennis, baby—” Stiles had to take a deep breath to push down his giggling, trying to force his face into some semblance of normal and rid himself of his manic smile, “Ennis, you’re an Alpha werewolf who’s the size of a  _ house _ , why the hell are you  _ nervous _ ?”

Ennis grumbled something under his breath, twisting his fingers tightly around the steering wheel. They were still sitting in Ennis’ Jeep—not that Stiles minded, the leather seats were  _ comfy _ —pulled alongside the curb in front of Stiles’ house. His dad’s cruiser was parked in the driveway next to Stiles’ Jeep; Stiles knew his dad was probably pacing inside, waiting for Stiles to show up with  _ He Who Shall Not Be Named _ (which was what his dad had started calling Stiles’ boyfriend when Stiles refused to tell him who he was staying out late with and constantly texting). 

“Gee, Sti, why would I be nervous to meet my underage boyfriend’s wolfsbane-bullet-gun-toting-Sheriff-father? Who the hell knows!” Ennis all but shouted, his jaw tensing as his lips pulled down into a frown. Stiles didn’t like it. 

“We don’t have to do this today, En,” Stiles reassured, reaching out and covering one of his boyfriend’s hands with his own. Ennis released his tight grip on the wheel to thread their fingers together, bringing their joined hands up to his lips to press a kiss to Stiles’ knuckles. 

“Don’t be silly, pretty boy, of course we’re still doing this today,” Ennis said though his voice was still a bit off. 

“Well, the worst-case scenario is my dad disowns me and we move in together a lot sooner than we’d planned,” Stiles told him, offering Ennis a small smile as the man looked over at him in surprise. 

“I would never come between you and your family, baby.”

“You’re my family now,” Stiles swore, pulling their joined hands over so he could kiss Ennis’ knuckles in turn. “I love you. I know our relationship didn’t start out conventionally—” “—I tried to kill you—” “— _ but _ that doesn’t mean what we have isn’t incredible, and that I don’t love you with all my heart. I know you have some hangs ups, but I don’t care about your past. I only care about who you are now, and if my Dad can’t see how lucky I am to be loved by you, well...that’s on him.”

Ennis reached forward and grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him across the middle seat and into a kiss that was far too heated for the side of his street. Stiles didn’t protest. He kissed back, licking into Ennis’ mouth, cupping his face with his hands, fingers sliding over the chiselled edge of his jaw and up over his smooth skull. Ennis’ hand tightened around his nape, holding Stiles in place as he devoured him. 

Heat licked up Stiles’ spine as a hand settled high on his thigh, squeezing gently and making Stiles whine. Ennis growled, the noise vibrating through the car and Stiles’ body. He pulled back, panting heavily even as he rested their foreheads together. His eyes were shining so brightly that Stiles could see the red glow from behind his closed eyelids, and he let out a shaky breath as he trailed his hands down to hang lightly onto Ennis’ neck. 

“I love you,” his words were slurred around his fangs, but Stiles didn’t mind. They sounded honest, and Stiles whispered them back even as he pressed forward for another few kisses. Stiles figured they could spend a few more minutes before stopping, if only to reassure Ennis the  _ “meet the parent” _ dinner would go just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
